kitty's search for the golden cat
by ww2killer
Summary: Kitty is crossed over with Indiana and tomb raider in her search of an ancient statue she finds trouble and fun with someone impotent but can she be trusted and will kitty get her stature and her love
1. Chapter 1 the golden cat

Kitty's search for the golden cat

This is ww2killer with a new fanficton I hope like it it's a combination of Indiana jones and tome raider with kitty R&R

We go to the mansion of kitty katswell we go inside and we see pictures of kitty in different places and with family and on the wall there are treasures from different cultures and times in history and we see kitty in her room asleep and beside her is a manikin wearing her out fit and on the table beside a whip and two desert eagle pistols and a phone then it rings and it wakes up kitty

Kitty ''uh why does he call in the morning''

Kitty grabs the phone

Kitty ''what is it chief''

Chief ''kitty I think I found the last clue to where the statue is''

Kitty ''wow you have I'll be there''

Kitty gets dressed and before she leaves she grabs her hat and leaves and the arrives at the university that she works at and heads to the office of the chief also known as the dean

Kitty ''I'm here chief so what's the last piece say''

Chief ''the last piece says the statue in the center of amazon in the lost city of the Mayans so go and get it before you know gets it''

Kitty ''don't reminded me she won't get it this time well I'm going to get ready to leave''

Chief ''oh and by the way you will be with professor tammy she will be with you as a partner and her assistant''

Kitty ''no way I work along''

Chief ''yes she is the one who help solve this mystery and she has also been trying to find the statue''

Kitty ''oh fine tell her to meet me at the airport''

Soon after 1 hour kitty is at the airport and she sees tammy and her assistant Becky

Tammy ''hello you must be kitty katswell this is my assistant Becky''

Kitty ''fine let's get in the plane''

Kitty turns away and rolls her eyes and gets in the plane and puts her hat over her eyes and sleeps

Soon kitty and the other are in the jungle and kitty is in front chopping the plants with her machete until she chops a wall of vines to see the lost city and she knows because it's in the same coronets the map says so they enter the cave

Kitty lights a torch and moves huge hands full of web out of her way

Tammy ''kitty''

Kitty ''what''

Tammy ''on your back''

Kitty sees it's a tarantula and pushes off with her whip and tells tammy and Becky to turn around and they are covered in spiders and kitty knocks them off and see a light and stops tammy before she gets too close

Kitty ''stop''

Tammy ''what it's just a light''

Kitty crawls under it and waves her hand and outcome spikes and tammy is almost hit by them but they can't reach her

Tammy ''thank you''

So tammy crawls under and then Becky but bet butt hits the light and kitty quickly pulls her and the spikes rips kitty's shirt and her bra and exposes kitty's breast and tammy is staring at kitty's chest also Becky

Kitty ''what are you looking at''

And then tammy and Becky snap out of it and continue on moving more in the cave till they turn the next corner and see the golden jaguar statue

Tammy ''well this looks easy''

As tammy is about to step forward kitty stops her

Kitty ''that's what scares me''

Then kitty gets on the ground and uses her stick to push it down and out comes an arrow and hits kitty's stick in front of her and they all slowly walk to the statue and kitty pulls out a bag of sandy from her satchel and tries to change them and then moves swaps the statue and as she turns the bag starts to lower and then the room starts to crumble and they run out and dodge the arrows then quickly dodge the spikes from the light and then a big round bolder starts to roll and they all quickly run out the cave

Kitty ''well that wasn't planed but at least I got the statue''

Timmy ''un…kitty''

Both tammy and Becky lift their arms and kitty turns and sees Nazi soldiers and her arch enemy catastrophe

Catastrophe ''so kitty once again I have another artifact that you have been searching for some time and it seems that you have kept yourself fit''

Catastrophe lifts a part of kitty's torn shirt and looks at her breast and smiles but kitty is still mad then catastrophes solders take kitty and her team to the boat and place tammy and Becky in a room cell and takes kitty to her room

Catastrophe ''well that's another relic for my collection don't you think kitty''

Kitty ''I still say those belong in a museum not in your collection just like the old times we were tougher''

Kitty turns her head and her face sad and catastrophe looks at her and then starts to kiss kitty on her neck then kitty turns and they both start to make out with their tongues in each other's mouth then catastrophe lowers herself and licks kitty's breast then licks kitty's nipples

Kitty ''oh catastrophe you always know where to lick me''

Catastrophe ''well how about your favorite spot''

Catastrophe licks down to kitty's stomach and unbuttons kitty's shorts and removes her panties and licks kitty's pussy

Kitty ''oh yah…catastrophe your…tongue feels so…good how about one good night like old time sakes''

Catastrophe then gets up and drops her clothes off and gets on her bed and unties kitty and takes off her shirt and hugs her but what catastrophe didn't know was kitty had something in her hand and hits catastrophe on the head and knocks her out then kitty gets her shirt on and shorts on and grapes her guns and whip and head to the cell that tammy and Becky are in and as she opens the door she sees them naked and tammy on top of Becky and they soon get some clothes on and kitty quickly shoots two soldiers and grapes the statue back

But as kitty grapes it 10 solders line the self and start to shoot at kitty and the others and they quickly run out the other door and while running kitty accidently shoots the engine of the ship and they quickly jump and the boat explodes

And in the water is kitty's hat

I hope you like this new chapter coming soon R&R


	2. Chapter 2 getting an old friend back

Kitty's search for the golden cat

This is ww2killer with a new chapter R&R

Ok last time kitty and her team had just got the golden jaguar and were caught by Nazi soldiers and the boat they were on just blow up so let's see what happen now

Kitty's hat is drifting in the water and then kitty grapes it and they are on a raft and they are alright

Kitty ''well that wasn't my first explosion but at least I didn't break anything''

Tammy ''what about the jaguar''

Kitty ''you mean this''

Kitty pulls out the statue and gives it to tammy until they hear something and she looks around and sees catastrophe in the water floating on a piece of wracked piece of wood

Catastrophe ''HELP HELP ME KITTY''

Kitty ''DON'T WORRY''

Kitty then sees something a big fin crossing across behind catastrophe and then kitty grabs the statue and throws it at the shark as it is about to bite catastrophe behind her and it does hit the shark and catastrophe climbs in to the raft and kitty takes off her clothes and dive in the water to get the statue but the shark is coming right behind her

Back on the raft

Tammy ''come on kitty you can do it''

Catastrophe ''I know she can to it''

There are a some tears are coming from her eyes

And kitty is really close on getting the statue back and the shark is right behind her open its mouth and the surface the others see blood

Tammy ''no it can't be''

Catastrophe ''NO KITTY no kitty''

Becky holds on to catastrophe as she struggles on getting in the water but from behind kitty comes out and sees them and climbs in

Kitty ''well I know you still love me''

Catastrophe ''kitty your alive''

Kitty ''yah I always carry my bowie knife in my boot''

Kitty ''and I believe this is ours''

Kitty pulls out the statue and gives it to tammy

Kitty then sits down and catastrophe grabs kitty from behind and starts rubbing kitty and then tammy gets in front of kitty and starts licking kitty's nipples and below Becky starts licking kitty's pussy and catastrophe kisses kitty and kitty sucks on catastrophes nipples

Soon after a while a ship comes across the raft and it shows the chief and he looks down at the raft her sees kitty tammy Becky and catastrophe naked but kitty is awake and the others asleep

Soon kitty and the others get dressed ad kitty is at her room and then catastrophe comes in

Kitty ''hey how's my sexy cat doing''

Catastrophe ''well I'm glad I'm with you but I don't know what to do with the Nazi's they will be searching for me''

Kitty ''well they wouldn't find you after the boat exploded so how about being back with me like old times''

Catastrophe ''well I could but…''

As catastrophe turns her head kitty kisses her

Kitty ''well what do you think''

Catastrophe ''oh ok I'll stay with you oh by the way I found this then I was in the water''

Catastrophe pulls out kitty's whip

Kitty ''ha I know I forgot something''

Kitty ''well we'll be back home in a few hours how about something to past the time''

Kitty tells catastrophe as she lays down on her bed opening her legs

Catastrophe ''you read my mind''

Catastrophe takes off her shirt and bra and gets on top of kitty and they start rubbing each other's backs with their hands and their tongues rubbing each other than catastrophe lowers her right hand and sticks it in kitty's panties and starts rubbing her pussy

Kitty ''oh…yah…right…their''

Then catastrophe turns herself and starts licking kitty's pussy and kitty licking catastrophe's pussy

After 15 minutes

Kitty ''oh…catastrophe…I'm going…to…cum''

Catastrophe ''oh…kitty I'm…going…to cum too''

Kitty/catastrophe ''I'M CUUUUUUUMMMMMMIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG''

Then after that catastrophe ley on top of kitty and her head on kitties cheat

Catastrophe ''I haven felt that in years since the last time I was with you''

Kitty ''yah I have been with a lot a women but I always think about you''

Catastrophe ''well I tried men but they didn't satisfy me''

Kitty ''you always liked women''

Kitty ''well you can help me on my missions I missed the old time''

Catastrophe ''well I always did like seeing you using that whip and I do missions the thrill from the missions we did and all the artifacts we found at no other person could find''

Kitty ''yah remember when we found the old lost treasure from black beard and you got pinched on the ass by a mean lobster''

Catastrophe ''ha yah and that time we were in south America looking for a Aztec statue and you were hanging upside down when we needed to climb the mountain''

Kitty ''or that time in Africa and we were being chased by the tribe of woman and I had to pull all of the darts you had on your ass''

Catastrophe ''you know I still have the scar you gave me when we were in Asia and I was trying to get the Chinese dragon skull and you whip my back''

Soon after a while kitty and catastrophe arrive at kitty's mansion

Kitty ''well I left your room since the day you left''

Catastrophe ''wow how did you get all this stuff''

Kitty ''well since you left I have been still gathering other artifacts and treasures for museums while getting some things for myself''

After a few minutes kitty grabs a key and opens catastrophe's old room and it has some pictures of them back when they were together and back when they were teens

Catastrophe ''well this bring back old memories''

Then kitty finds a picture frame that has been broken beside catastrophe's bed

Kitty ''well here's the thing that got me to know that you left''

Catastrophe ''yah I remember the night I broke that and left that night''

The picture shows kitty catastrophe and in the middle is a while dog

Kitty ''I do miss Dudley''

Catastrophe ''yah me do''

Well I hope you like this next chapter coming soon R&R


End file.
